Build talk:Team - SooSc FireWay
I dont like bed of coals as there isnt a knockdown in the build and you dont benifit from the Burning :S just my opinoin i guess I also noticed this uses more energy, and without convitction has a little less survivability :S You will have to test it and show there results for each boss and w/e else like time and stuff--Demonxain 13:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Idk why ppl want to change builds which are just good and work well, you won't make something better than snoway right now:) --God Kamil 13:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Yea,ur right. Bed of Coals burning affect doesn't trigger. But it' the only Fireskill with a 10seconds duration and only 1 second casttime so i used it for additional dmg. Hmm ya energy might be a problem. But im doin Soosc now a long time and as long u dnt get blinded from fendis ranger boys :D u'll be fine with energy cause of zealous daggers/scythe. Also there is golden lotus strike for an additional energy menagement. Running SooSc without Conviction isnt a Problem as long as u kill the stuff fast enough and ee as hell (<3 it pretty much) while running. :P But maybe ur right. It's a new build and i just thought about it cause of the fact that the gw servers are down. I'll try it with some friends when i can continue gw. :D Sincerly, Sassimy Sassimy 13:51, August 11, 2010 (UTC) "Idk why ppl want to change builds which are just good and work well, you won't make something better than snoway right now:) --GodKamil 13:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC)" Hey, ya it works well ur definitly right.^^ But before Snoway was like 2 weeks an other build called Sandway. It was nearly the same build just without Snowstorm and it worked well too. It has nothing to do with making something better just faster cause it's Sc. :) And why using Shards every 15 seconds which only trigger after using an attack skill when u can change secondary and use a skill with 4sec recharge and no needed attack skill? :) Meta is cool but making new and better builds thats what this side is for; am i right? Maybe thit build sucks ya... i agree with ya ^^ Sincerly, Sassimy Sassimy 14:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I dont think we should just throw it away, just yet, if you can get faster times, though snoway is incredibly fast, its could be better, maybe, you could even focus it on another dungeon, just a suggestion =)--Demonxain 21:37, August 11, 2010 (UTC) fire attunement over golden lotus this is at most 30 seconds faster than regular soosc with a much higher chance of failing, and if 1 sin goes down (which is likely, since you dont have conviction) you wont save time at all. this really isnt necassary. 22:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe if you add We shall return, and some personel use of some cons, it can be a great build =P --Demonxain 15:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Replace Syg by Never Surrender, and Conviction is usefull ;) : ofc the A/P can play the build he likes :) ist just my favorite one.. i should change it to the meta one, ty :) Conviction changes nothing when som1 get stucked and no other peep is there =D thats the only reason why som1 could die imho :) --Sassimy 18:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I just had an Idea, replace wisdom on the A/N and put enfeebling, or something along that line and replace mealstorm with Stoning, it can activates bed of Coals and still able to inturupt casters --Demonxain 13:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) : Wisdom is just for the fight against Fendi/Fendi's Soul so i gave it the A/N for lower recharges. Enfeebling would also be a good Support cause of lower physical dmg but stoning can only knockdown 1 foe every 5 seconds --- Mealstrom rupts all enemies which means no more Death Nova or Shield of Absorbation for safer kills. If you wanna trigger the burning from Bed of Coals i would say Meteor or Meteor Shower is the better Choice -> AoE wide burning. Maybe instead of the Lava Font from the Mealsin. --Sassimy 09:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC)